Le rouge passion
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Beyond Birthday a une singulière passion pour le rouge. C'est pour cela qu'en voyant les cheveux de Matt, il ne peut s'empêcher de le poursuivre à la manière d'un chien enragé après son os.


**Titre : Le rouge passion**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai décidé d'expérimenter un nouveau pairing. Enfin, pas sûr que ce soit perçu comme tel, car je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même. Ceci n'est pas une romance, mais plutôt un conte angsty légèrement horrifique. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses (j'espère les avoir traduites de cette façon).**

**Cet OS m'a été très fortement inspiré par un OS de Mauguine, dans son recueil « Pétales ». Quand je l'ai lu, je l'ai trouvé naturel, alors qu'il concernait un duo de personnages (le même qu'ici) que l'on pourrait considérer comme « crack ». Et comme toujours, l'écriture de Mauguine est belle à lire. A défaut d'autre mot.**

**J'espère avoir réussi à demeurer In Character. C'est la première fois que j'écris sérieusement sur ce fandom pour autre chose que du MattxMello. J'ai aussi l'audace d'espérer avoir étendu une atmosphère à la fois sinistre et poétique sur ce petit texte, qui, je l'espère (répétition, répétition), vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à déposer une petite review.**

**

* * *

  
**

Le rouge.

Le rouge est la couleur la plus somptueuse qui existe. Elle est luxure et malédiction. Elle est sombre et éclatante, sinistre et vive.

Synonyme de mort, promesse de lumière, le rouge est la couleur par excellence, celle qui fait que le monde existe pour de vrai. Pas en opposition avec les ténèbres, mais faisant partie de ceux-ci, l'absorbant pour n'en faire qu'un tout ultime, sublime et magnifié.

Beyond Birthday pouvait rester des heures à contempler le rouge. Que ce soit sur une rose, une coccinelle, ou un goutte de son propre sang, il restait hébété et fasciné par cette couleur aussi flamboyante que la passion elle-même. Car pour lui, le rouge est avant tout passion.

Mais cela, Matt ne pouvait pas le deviner. Et le fait que ce jeune homme étrange et silencieux le suive comme un fantôme étrangleur le mettait mal à l'aise. Pis, l'effrayait au plus haut point en fait, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre.

A cette époque, Matt était seul. Jeune et seul. La proie parfaite pour Beyond Birthday.

Alors ils jouaient à cache-cache tous les deux. Matt se cachait, et BB le cherchait. On le voyait souvent errer dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Matt. Mais Matt n'était pas là; Matt était introuvable.

Le garçonnet était malin. Contrairement aux génies qui hantaient l'orphelinat en quête de reconnaissance intellectuelle, lui préférait la solitude d'un point de vue plus pragmatique et terre à terre, à savoir entre autre, un aspect essentiel d'une existence : la survie.

Lorsque les yeux de BB se posaient sur lui, c'est comme s'il était mort.

Un jour, l'adolescent s'est adressé à lui.

« Je sais combien de temps il te reste » lui a-t-il susurré en guise de présentation.

Matt avait fuit.

Pourtant, se disait Beyond, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir de le savoir.

Il était triste. Aujourd'hui encore, le garçonnet l'évitait. Se rappeler de ses cheveux écarlates lui donnait le vertige et des papillons noirs se mettent bientôt à lui danser devant les yeux, comme de la neige sur un écran de télé. Il se sent aveugle et dénué de sens. Il faut qu'il le retrouve…

En attendant, Matt est caché. Il est terré dans la chapelle, sous l'autel. Il se dit que si quelqu'un peut le protéger, c'est bien le Seigneur.

Il a ramené sa console vidéo. Mais il a coupé le son. Pourtant les cliquetis des touches résonnent dans le silence complet du lieu saint, se répercutant sur les murs de pierre, rebondissant loin au dessus, sur les voûtes célestes et contre les vitraux brillants. Mais ils ne brillent plus, maintenant, car la journée tire sur sa fin, et il fait nuit.

La porte en bois, lourde, grince longuement dans les ténèbres. Toutefois, Matt ne l'entend pas, trop absorbé par le monde virtuel dans lequel il noie ses doutes, ses angoisses.

Il a comme un vide dans le cœur qu'il n'arrive à combler. Un vide qui lui laisse un arrière goût amer dans la gorge, mais qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de savourer les subtilités piquantes, presque sucrées.

Quelque chose comme du sang. Ou comme du chocolat.

Un pas traînant se fait entendre doux et lent comme un souffle d'air. On dirait qu'un mort vivant rampe entre les bancs, dans l'allée, se dirigeant vers l'autel - les cliquetis - en tirant son suaire, sale de terre, derrière lui.

Le petit cœur de Matt bat à la chamade, au même rythme que la pression de ses doigts sur les boutons de son jouet. Il connaît ça; il connaît très bien. Il aime jouer, comme tous les petits garçons de son âge, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Il aime se perdre dans les labyrinthes les plus tortueux, qui forcément l'isole du reste du monde, et surtout le protège, le rassure.

Il se laisse absorber par les ténèbres pour mieux en ressortir, plus éblouissant que jamais, quand son heure sera venue.

Mais elle n'est pas venu. Alors il se cache.

« Trouvé ! »

Matt laisse tomber sa console; elle dégringole de ses genoux et vient s'éclater contre le sol glacé de la chapelle; les piles s'envolent et roulent, roulent…et s'arrêtent aux pieds de Beyond Birthday.

- Je te cherchais, Mail.

L'enfant est malade de peur. Les battements de son petit cœur de moineau affolé semblent faire écho aux tremblement de terreur qui l'agitent.

Cependant, face à l'adversité, il fait preuve d'un courage étonnant et lève ses yeux clairs dissimulés par une paire d'étranges lunettes en relief aux verres orangés.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?, interroge-t-il en rivant son regard insolent à celui strié de reflets écarlates, du croquemitaine aux mèches corbeau charognard.

- J'aime tes cheveux, chuchote la voix frémissante de Beyond Birthday.

Il tend l'une des serres aux ongles rongés et cassés, noircis de sang séché, qui lui servent de mains vers la tache rouge violente qu'il voit éclater sous ses pupilles d'encre, avides comme du papier buvard, qui boivent cette couleur comme si elle était de la confiture de fraise - il en raffole, puisque c'est rouge.

La tache s'écarte, a un mouvement de recul, se défiant de lui. Il essaye de l'attraper, mais elle se dérobe de nouveau. Alors il se jette sur elle avec un rugissement rauque.

Un cri aigu, unique, résonne dans la chapelle, puis plus rien.

…

Quelques années plus tard, Matt a grandi. Il aime toujours les jeux vidéo, mais plus autant. Une personne est entrée dans sa vie et a comblé son manque.

Mello croque du chocolat en le regardant jouer.

« Matt, pourquoi tu ne viens jamais prier dans la chapelle ? »

Sans lever le nez de son écran de game boy, Matt répond, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Dieu n'existe pas. Et les monstres héritèrent de la Terre »

Beyond a beau être mort et enterré, il ne prendra pas le risque de venir le réveiller.

Mieux vaut rester caché.


End file.
